


The Entertainment of Kami

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Hand Jobs, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Raijuu, Smut, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The lives of kami at work and play - particularly one young, strong forest kami and his doting senpai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kalira's KakaYama Week Stories (2020)





	The Entertainment of Kami

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190752626837/we-are-happy-to-announce-kakayama-week-2020-the), Day 2: Gods & Monsters
> 
> There shouldn't be too many unfamiliar words, but there are a few notes in the end note for the ones that may be.

Kakashi lounged, intangible, above his mountain, trailing his fingers through the small clouds gathered to support him and following the threads of panicking mortals in the mists. He laughed and shook his head.

“Such petty amusements, rai-sama.”

Kakashi grinned brightly, rolling over and sitting up, ignoring the surge of energy as more of the mountain’s guardians awoke with the new energy running through his forest, in addition to the presence of mortals that did not belong. “One has to amuse oneself _somehow_ , no, _ki-sama_?”

Tenzou pouted at him, and Kakashi’s grin widened as he held out his hands in welcome.

Tenzou huffed, still pouting, but he skipped across the intervening space in a flicker and took Kakashi’s hands, settling into his embrace. “Is it truly _that_ entertaining?” Tenzou asked, cuddling into Kakashi’s shoulder and resting heavily across him. He purred contentedly when Kakashi wound an arm around him, magic rising to wrap around them both.

Tenzou was a young kami, and it showed at times in the way he seemingly craved such care and shelter, though he was _strong_ , he didn’t truly need Kakashi - or anyone - to protect him. Kakashi kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

“Perhaps not. Shall I step in for them?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head and stirring his fingers through the mist. The mortals were running still, unsure from what they fled as they stumbled and screamed, struggling through the forest.

Tenzou’s magic spiked, and because Kakashi loved him and Kakashi allowed it, it slipped easily into his forest, which _rushed_ to answer the spark of Tenzou’s power. Kakashi nuzzled and kissed his temple, watching as Tenzou shaped the forest gently, guiding the humans in a spiralling path downwards that didn’t try them so sorely.

Kakashi called back his wolves and the other creatures that gave snapping chase with a thought . . . though he didn’t quiet them entirely. “You haven’t shown them the way out.” he commented, and Tenzou smiled, a little sly, and nestled closer in Kakashi’s arms.

“Well . . . we wouldn’t want you to be _bored_ . . . right, senpai?” he asked innocently, and Kakashi huffed softly, amused. “They will all make it out just fine . . . once,” he flexed his power again, and Kakashi lent his own, just enough to tint it, allowing Tenzou to shift the very mountain to his will, “they pass the tests offered.”

Kakashi’s head tipped back as he laughed, hugging Tenzou closer. When he settled again Tenzou was smiling happily at him, cuddled cosily on his chest. Kakashi drew him into a long, sweet kiss, feeling his magic thrill to the attention, reaching for Kakashi.

He was, after all, yet a young kami, his control was not so fine or tight as it could be, and no doubt would, one day . . . and a weaker kami than Kakashi would likely have wavered as Tenzou’s magic, which was deep and strong, spiked and clung to him. He growled softly, stroking Tenzou’s back and cuddling him, wrapping his own power around Tenzou’s, soothing the unsettled need that spurred his reaching magic - reaching for reassurance.

Together, they turned to the drama playing out across the slopes of Kakashi’s mountain. They guided the mortals gently, Kakashi’s lightning-limned wolves prowling not far off, their eerie howls keeping the mortals on edge and moving fast. None of the trials devised were _too_ much a struggle, and when one or another faltered, a gentle nudge from Kakashi or Tenzou tended to bring them back on track.

Once, exasperated, Kakashi sent half his pack of raijuu after a stray pair of adolescents who kept wandering the wrong directions, sending them pelting down the slope and back to safety. Tenzou snickered against Kakashi’s collarbone, then bit it gently, and Kakashi hissed, kneading along his spine.

“They will have to await the others, now.” Tenzou observed, even as he arched into the firmly stroking caresses.

“Assuming they make it so long as that.” Kakashi said dryly. Tenzou looked at him dubiously, and he snorted, lips quirking. “Assuming they bother to wait for their parents and the others before they bolt.” he qualified, and Tenzou eyed them, nodding.

Kakashi laughed as Tenzou sent a spark of magic that empowered the forest at the base of his mountain where they waited uncertainly, the trees growing to block the way back out of the wilds, into the places humans had taken and tamed. “Much kinder.” he teased, and Tenzou huffed, pouting again.

“I’m not so-”

“You’re adorable.” Kakashi interrupted, and kissed the tip of his nose as he scrunched it with a little huff. “What will you do with those?” he asked, gesturing towards a trio of mortals who had forged on ahead along the path Tenzou had created for them.

Tenzou gave a thoughtful little pout, biting his lower lip, and Kakashi watched as he created one last trick for them, holding the raijuu back once more to allow the mortals a freer path. Tenzou looked up at him with wide, dark eyes, and Kakashi smiled, rubbing their noses together affectionately.

Soon the last of the mortals - alarmed, uneasy, disbelieving, but unharmed - were making their way down and free of the wildest part of Kakashi’s lands. He sent a whisper of magic to the forest, and the kodama fussed at the back of his mind but the plants withdrew, the forest allowing passage back to the lands claimed by mortals. Kakashi watched them go with amusement, letting himself - and Tenzou, still cuddled in his arms - sink lower into the embrace of the living forest.

The pack raced for them, and Kakashi let them dip low enough for the wolves to howl greetings, leaping up and flashing through the air in bright sparks as Tenzou laughed and sat up, holding out his hands in greeting. Kakashi smiled, watching fondly as his raijuu pounced on Tenzou in a joyful show of affection, stroking the ears of a quieter female who snuggled into his side while the others were distracted.

Tenzou pulled himself away and came to press up against Kakashi’s other side after a little while, and Kakashi shooed the wolf head out of his lap to turn to Tenzou and tug him into a kiss. Tenzou slid into his lap and Kakashi smiled against his mouth, hands trailing down his sides to smooth over his hips and rest on his lower back.

Tenzou wound his arms around Kakashi and snuggled deeper into his lap, purring as he nipped at Kakashi’s lip and wriggling happily when Kakashi nipped him in return, embrace tightening. _You’re adorable_ , Kakashi thought again, but didn’t break away from their kisses to say it, this time. _My sweet mischief._ He tugged lightly at Tenzou’s hair and he purred again, kneading at Kakashi’s shoulders.

Kakashi startled when, after quite some time spent in lazy kisses and caresses, Tenzou suddenly pushed away enough to sit up, still in his lap. “Senpai!”

“Sweetheart?” Kakashi returned, feathering a caress through Tenzou’s hair.

“There’s a meeting of the kami, a big one; Shizune asked me to come and tell you.” he said, frowning slightly.

Kakashi smiled lazily. He knew of it, which Shizune . . . might or might not be aware of herself. “Oh?”

“You have to be there, senpai. . .” Tenzou fussed at him, and Kakashi laughed and made a thoughtful face, humming, but agreed after a minimum of teasing.

Tenzou huffed, then sighed and stretched out with Kakashi again, curling into his embrace cosily. Kakashi hummed contentedly and wound his arms snugly around Tenzou, growling affectionately and smiling when he shivered and tucked even nearer.

* * *

Natsume stifled a whine and edged a little closer to Namiko, fingers stretching out blindly for her friend’s hand. Namiko clasped it gently, smiling reassuringly - if a little shakily - at her.

It was always so _oppressive_ when some of the older kami argued, she thought, shivering.

Then a clear, sharp weight broke through the muddle of magic rising from the arguing older kami, and Natsume flinched as Kakashi-sama stalked into view, Tenzou trotting at his heels. His magic was razor-edged and tingly, and it crackled in his hair in tiny lightnings that flickered blue.

Kakashi drawled something in a low voice that made three of the other older kami snap back at him immediately, drowning each other out, and Tenzou wandered over to join Natsume and the other younger kami in their little group.

“Hello, Tenzou-kun.” Namiko greeted softly, looking past him where the older kami were beginning to _really_ argue. Kakashi-sama, already tall - and appearing even more so, with the crest of his spiky hair - looked even bigger as he began to tense and square off. His voice was still low, even as Ibiki-sama began to shout almost in his face, but Kakashi-sama rarely grew loud.

When he did. . .

Natsume shuddered, a visceral memory returning of one very alarming day when she, along with the other younger, lesser kami, had been left outside while the older kami _discussed_ something in the smallest judgement hall.

Natsume would never forget the _crack_ of lightning and the rumble like the end of the world that had come with the sudden storm to shadow Kakashi-sama’s words as his voice rose. It had been the only thing they could hear from inside other than a general din from the older kami meeting alone, and Natsume didn’t know what they had argued over, but Kakashi-sama had _ended_ it with his ear-splitting _he stays!_ and none of the other young kami had wished to ask either. It had only been moments later that Kakashi-sama had stepped out and strode off without a glance in their direction, not remaining for the rest of the meetings, and with the merest crook of his fingers Tenzou had run to his side to follow.

Natsume shook her head a little, pushing away the uneasy memories. They spoke amongst themselves, mostly keeping quiet as their elders squabbled, contributing when things were calmer. Natsume hid a giggle when Iruka-sama roundly scolded Shikaku-sama for being lazy about his paperwork, and shuddered when he turned on Kakashi-sama after. Kakashi-sama produced a stack of scrolls from nowhere, presenting them just as Iruka-sama drew a deep breath, and he scowled but took them silently. Tenzou sighed and shook his head slightly.

“ _That’s_ who you choose to spend most of your time with?” Natsume didn’t quite realise she’d verbalised the question until she heard her own voice, and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Sorry, Tenzou-kun! I didn’t mean it like. . .”

“You feel most comfortable around _Kakashi-sama_?” Tsuchino questioned more bluntly, and Tenzou looked at first Natsume, then Tsuchino with wide, dark eyes.

Tenzou tilted his head slightly. “. . .yes?” he said slowly.

“ _Wh-_ ” Tsuchino began before Namiko elbowed him sharply. Tenzo blinked.

“Come along.” Iruka-sama interrupted them, _thankfully_ , and Natsume waited so as not to go first, but obligingly followed, listening attentively, as Iruka-sama shooed them over to join the older kami and explained what was expected of them. They split to find their places around the long table, in amongst the older kami.

Natsume shook her head slightly as Tenzou went right up close to the head of the table and settled into seiza beside Kakashi-sama. He poured Tenzou a cup of tea and ran a hand down his back, and Tenzou beamed, wriggling a little on his cushion.

“As we will soon be passing into Autumn, perhaps the harvest kami would speak up first?”

Natsume smiled at Namiko, who was a lesser soy kami, as she drew herself up beside Mikage, the harvest kami who mentored her.

* * *

Tenzou tried very hard to pay attention _and_ to not let it show how _very_ bored he was, but . . . but the meetings of the kami were usually so _dull_. He couldn’t entirely blame Kakashi-senpai for not wanting to be there, or for being late so much. Although being late was really rude and Kakashi really ought-

Tenzou looked longingly past Inoichi-sama, who was questioning him about something _really_ pointless, to where Kakashi was walking out. Without him.

A part of Tenzou wished he could be so rude - as Kakashi would have - to walk away, but he just _wasn’t_ , whatever encouragement or reassurances Kakashi gave. Still, he had managed to extract himself before _too_ long, and he darted out the wide-open doors and down the long steps to follow Kakashi . . . who hadn’t gone too far yet. He was _lingering_.

He tilted his head as Tenzou rushed after him and smiled, though it was hidden by his mask. Tenzou looked sideways at him, maybe pouting a little, because Kakashi had just _left him_ , and Kakashi hooked an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and leaning in to nuzzle him.

Tenzou huffed to hide his smile, which probably wasn’t working anyway, then turned and took a few steps backwards, pulling Kakashi on with him. He nudged his magic into a surge and pulled Kakashi into it with him, carrying them deep into the heart of Tenzou’s home forest. Kakashi came willingly, the lightning zing of his own magic skating over Tenzou’s skin but only in a soft, gentle rush, twisting together with his own as they moved through the space between, then flaring as they emerged in Tenzou’s forest.

Tenzou reached up, pausing with only his fingertips brushing the edge of Kakashi’s mask, and Kakashi smiled, dipping his head into Tenzou’s touch. A flare of magic and Kakashi’s face was bare, letting Tenzou draw him into a kiss as the trees around them rustled and wove their branches together more thickly, smaller plants winding upwards to fill the spaces. Kakashi nibbled gently at Tenzou’s lower lip, stroking tongue following after his sharp teeth, then broke away only far enough to nuzzle him, bringing him into an embrace. “Want me all to yourself, do you?” Kakashi asked, arching a brow.

Tenzou realised that his heart-forest was also weaving a bower behind him, and took a breath as he pulled at his magic, trying to get it back under strict control.

Tenzou reached up with a flick to remove the patch Kakashi sometimes wore over his mismatched eye, and grinned when he growled, rough but playful. “Aren’t you mine if I want?” Tenzou asked quietly, settling his arms around behind Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Always.” Kakashi said, soft and open, and Tenzou shivered, tipping them backwards into the soft bower. Kakashi laughed as he let himself fall with Tenzou, and Tenzou traced the sharp line of his jaw in a light caress before moving to kiss him again. Kakashi responded with gentle warmth and Tenzou twined their bodies closer as Kakashi shifted to press him down in the leaves. Kakashi’s magic raced over Tenzou’s skin, and then petals brushed it ticklishly as he found that the rush of magic had removed the cloth between them.

Tenzou tried to pout at Kakashi but his smile kept showing through, and Kakashi smirked, dipping his head to nip Tenzou’s shoulder. He stretched, back arching, and pulled Kakashi down against himself, flaring his magic with intent this time so they met skin on skin, his trees bowing closer above them. Tenzou could feel, suddenly, the bloom of unfamiliar magic in his forest, one of the other kami, and he huffed, eyes narrowing.

The forest stirred to his displeasure and he ignored the presence beyond the heart-forest, knowing no one would reach the heart of the forest without his bringing them here himself, his own welcome. His magic thickened and blocked out even the faint sense of the other kami, who would find his forest an inhospitable place, and Tenzou turned his attention back to Kakashi.

Kakashi stroked his side with a gentle hand, shifting to keep them close, legs curled together, but leave a little more space between their bodies for caresses. His magic washed over Tenzou with just as gentle a touch, cool where his hands were warm, tingling and sharp and wild. Tenzou moaned, arching into the dizzying feel of it, and Kakashi’s hand smoothed over his chest, teasing his nipples and making him gasp as he dropped flat to rest in the soft undergrowth once more.

Kakashi kissed down his throat, vicious fangs no more than a light tease of sensation on Tenzou’s skin. He gasped as Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his cock, legs tensing to pull Kakashi closer, his own hands tightening on Kakashi’s hip and shoulder.

Kakashi nipped at him gently, then kissed warm and wet at the base of his neck, growling low and making Tenzou whine as he _squirmed_ under Kakashi’s weight. Kakashi stroked his cock, grip firm but sliding smoothly over hot skin, just a little slicker than Tenzou’s precome could have made it. Tenzou hadn’t even felt the crackle of Kakashi’s magic for that, and he shuddered at the reminder of how very fine Kakashi’s control _was_.

“ _Kakashi._ ” Tenzou moaned, pushing one hand into Kakashi’s hair and writhing in the bed of ferns and blossoms his own magic was still thickening beneath them, around them.

“Sweetheart?” Kakashi returned, nuzzling his cheek, then lifting his head and skipping over Tenzou’s mouth to nuzzle the other.

Tenzou pouted, stroking Kakashi demandingly, pushing up against him and twitching when he rubbed over the head of Tenzou’s cock, just the right side of rough. His thumb pressed gently, toying with Tenzou’s foreskin and making him jerk, hips rocking.

Kakashi kissed him, and Tenzou _purred_ , sucking at Kakashi’s lower lip and winding their legs more tightly together as he pressed into Kakashi, squeezing his arm between them. Kakashi gasped and Tenzou bit his lip and tugged gently, tongue soothing the trapped flesh, even as he kneaded Kakashi’s back and slid a caress down over the crest of his hip.

Tenzou eased back, giving them both more room again, and the bed of plants grew softer beneath them, the edges furling up higher still at their sides. Tenzou trailed a light caress over Kakashi’s lean stomach, then down the length of his cock, which jumped under the teasing bit of attention. Kakashi made a rough wanting sound against his mouth and kissed him hard, only growing more demanding and heated as Tenzou surrendered to it.

Focusing through the mounting waves of his own pleasure, Tenzou stroked Kakashi carefully, smoothing over the head of Kakashi’s cock and carefully wrapping his fingers around it before sliding down the shaft. Kakashi’s hips rocked and hitched into his grip, and Tenzou tightened it just a little, twisting his hand.

Breaking away from his mouth, Kakashi growled, rough and hitching, his own fingers almost fluttering around Tenzou’s cock. Tenzou shivered and nuzzled his jaw, then lifted his head, pressing his cheek to Kakashi’s. “You feel so good.” he breathed, letting his magic slip a little more as his free hand roamed over Kakashi’s side.

Kakashi keened softly and didn’t answer, but his crackling magic rushed over them both, making Tenzou tense for a moment. The tingling sparks meshed with the sparking pleasure that flowed under his skin, and Tenzou twisted and _yowled_ briefly, the pleasure of the heady caress overwhelming.

The shift gave Kakashi a moment to reposition them, and Tenzou gasped as he pressed their cocks together and drew Tenzou’s hand to curl around them along with his own. _This_ time Tenzou felt the soft crackle of Kakashi’s magic as he slicked them, and his cock jumped, his muscles twitching at the stabbing pleasure.

Tenzou pulled at Kakashi’s hand and they fell into a rhythm easily between them, stroking and just barely, gently, rocking together. Their pleasure built steadily, and their magic reached out, not quite meshing. The forest grew louder around them, and Kakashi grew rougher with Tenzou, sharp teeth scraping and stinging at his lip, his neck, his shoulder; hips arching more powerfully and forcing their cocks more tightly together, pressing Tenzou lower in the soft bed his magic had made for them.

Held beneath Kakashi, thrilling to their linked pleasure, Tenzou reached his completion first, crying out softly and shuddering with the overwhelming surge of bliss as Kakashi’s fangs stopped just shy of sinking into his throat once more. He was distantly aware his power had slipped his control, surging and twisting joyously through his forests, but could hardly care. As Tenzou’s fingers spasmed and fell loose, Kakashi shifted with him, wrapping his own hand around Tenzou’s and guiding their joined strokes. Tenzou gathered the thought to grip gently and let Kakashi move their hands together, opening his eyes, still panting with pleasure, to see Kakashi moving above him.

He smiled, broad and probably a little silly, as Kakashi knelt up a little, free hand curled around Tenzou’s shoulder for support. Their bower had woven into a soft nest that sheltered them close above, Kakashi’s spiky hair just brushing against it.

Kakashi moaned, then growled, low like building thunder and sharp with the edge of threatening lightning, his fingers tightening on Tenzou’s shoulder as he spilled his release across Tenzou’s skin. His rhythm faltered and Tenzou took over to continue stroking without his guidance, slower, lazy with the pleasure still throbbing through him.

Kakashi’s growls subsided into softer sounds of pleasure and he sank down, lying across Tenzou fully this time. Tenzou cuddled into the cosy weight of him, daring to direct a sliver of his magic to sweep over their skin - a brush like the slow rise of a tree’s growth - so that when he pulled his hands from between them and stroked up Kakashi’s back to sink into his hair, he wasn’t making them more of a mess.

A low rumble caught in Kakashi’s throat as Tenzou ruffled his hair and gently, absently scritched through it, and Tenzou smiled, tilting his head to press his nose to Kakashi’s cheek. “Aishiteru, senpai.” he said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled, catching in his throat a little like a snarl. “Aishiteru te, sweetheart.” he nipped Tenzou’s jaw, a light sting that made him moan. Kakashi’s magic spiked, threaded through his own and coiled snug around him, and Tenzou went limp under the cool force of it, mewling.

Kakashi trailed kisses along his throat and collarbones, and Tenzou managed the occasional caress in return but mostly just . . . lay beneath him and welcomed his kisses and his heat. They slowly faded into nothing more than tiny nuzzles, and Kakashi settled still almost solidly on top of him with a sleepily contented sound.

Tenzou snuggled into it with a soft, lazy hum of his own as their mingled magic began to sink back into quiescence.

**Omake:**

Tenzou stopped short as they reached the main hall, surprised to see one of Kakashi’s raijuu lying outside, his head on his crossed paws. He looked sulky and forlorn, and if he was lying here alone, Kakashi must be _inside_ , meeting with some of the other older, stronger kami.

Tenzou saw Hinata back off to her cousin, who looked her over with brisk indifference that was not very convincing when it was _him_ who had asked Tenzou to look after her on the amaji. Once they were off together, Tenzou went to the raijuu.

“Hello there.” Tenzou greeted, and his ears pricked up, though his head remained on his paws. “Aww, poor thing! Did Kakashi-senpai drag you all the way here?” he cooed, and the raijuu whined softly, stretching his neck out further and looking even sadder. “Who’s a good patient boy?” Tenzou asked, and the raijuu lifted his head, wagging his tail as he fixed his gaze on Tenzou.

Tenzou laughed and reached out, stroking the sparking fluff of his cheek and then ruffling up behind his ear. “Scritches?” he asked, and got a soft bark and more wagging from the fluffy tail, small flares of lightning coursing off the creature as he moved.

Tenzou scritched and stroked, patting and praising, and was given affectionate whuffs and a quickly wagging tail and gentle nudges in return. He seated himself on the lowest wooden step leading down from the hall and the raijuu came with him, flopping heavily onto the ground and nearly lolling on top of Tenzou, trying to squeeze as much of his huge frame into Tenzou’s lap as possible and making him laugh.

“You’re too big for this!” Tenzou said, but he didn’t push the raijuu away, only playfully ruffled and pushed at him as he panted happily, crooning with a thin, drawn-out affectionate tone.

“. . .of course.”

Tenzou startled, looking up and back to find Kakashi had stepped out of the meeting hall and was giving them both a flat look. He had both eyes uncovered today, the one stormy grey and lit with blue sparks, the other blood red and almost glowing. Tenzou smiled slightly, hopeful.

The raijuu remained where he was, lying on his back like a puppy, paws flopping in the air and head in Tenzou’s lap, tail wagging and sweeping back and forth along the ground.

He barked softly at Kakashi, who stared at him. “ _No._ ”

Tenzou pouted, and Kakashi huffed and snapped his fingers, beckoning both of them as he descended the steps. The raijuu whined but rolled to his paws and trotted to his master immediately. Tenzou couldn’t feel most of his legs after the creature had been sprawling all over them, but followed suit after a moment, as thick clouds swirled closer around them, small, faint blue-white lightning bolts dancing in them.

Tenzou shivered as Kakashi’s magic surged, a split-second flare, and then Kakashi swept a hand through the air and the clouds dissipated, leaving them at the crest of Kakashi’s mountain. Tenzou smiled. It was his favourite place, outside of his very own heart-forest, and Kakashi not only brought him often but left it always open to him. A gift that Tenzou never forgot to love him for.

“You,” Kakashi ordered, pointing, “down.”

The raijuu trotted over where directed, tail tucked down and head low, and lay obediently among the thick ferns. Kakashi sauntered after him and settled down as well, using him as a pillow to lean on, head and back supported.

The raijuu’s ears pricked up and he grinned, tail wagging a little again. “Don’t get cocky,” Kakashi said, lightly swatting his flank, “if _you_ hadn’t found the message Jiraiya’s idiot toad dropped I’d never have known there was a meeting today and we could have spent _all day_ here.”

The raijuu whined, but his tail was still wagging. Kakashi adjusted himself, his clothes shifting - mask fading away, light armour and other gear replaced by a green yukata.

Tenzou tried not to laugh at the affectionate creature - Kakashi’s raijuu were all so very spoilt and doted upon, and they adored their master endlessly in return - and felt his heart flutter at the pattern of leaves - _his_ leaves - included along the hems of Kakashi’s yukata. Kakashi opened his eyes. “Well?” he pouted, and Tenzou ducked his head, letting himself be summoned as well.

He cuddled up to Kakashi willingly, sighing contentedly as he sprawled mostly on top of Kakashi’s lean, solid chest, hooking one leg across Kakashi’s thighs. Kakashi hummed, dropping into a soft growl low in his throat, and wound an arm around him. He, too, was spoilt and doted upon by his beloved senpai, and Tenzou thrilled to it as he had bloomed under that affectionate care from the very first.

It was only moments before they were surrounded by the rest of the pack, and Tenzou smiled as he tucked his head down on Kakashi’s shoulder, feeling sparks and fur all around him as the pack settled in. They pressed in as close as they dared, piling on top of each other and, with more care, on top of Tenzou and Kakashi as well, heads and paws and tails nudged everywhere, happy croons and soft rumbles filling the air. Some of the low sounds came from Kakashi’s own throat rather than the raijuu.

Tenzou closed his eyes, shivering with the sheer weight of the delight inside him, and Kakashi hugged him a little tighter. “Let it free, sweetheart.” he murmured, and Tenzou let out a soft breath and eased his control of his magic.

It flared and a few of the raijuu snapped playfully as Tenzou felt it drift in the air around them. Kakashi’s older, fiercer magic saturated his mountain always, but it rose as well, and Tenzou could relax entirely with him there to hold Tenzou - hold _everything_ \- together, strong and sparking and sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Language notes:  
> Rai-sama - lightning kami  
> Ki-sama - tree kami  
> Raijuu - lightning creatures, often shown as wolves  
> Amaji - celestial path/path in the heavens


End file.
